Naruto Insanity
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke finally find each other again...Sakura is hypervenalating...Hinata stole Shikamaru's gum...and why is Kankuro break-dancing with his puppets? Co-written with my friend, randomnessangel24 I know it is the same as hers We have agreed on it


**A.N-Hey guys, this is a new one I'm writing with my friend, randomnessangel24. She came up with the fic, and I'm typing it up. Warning: May contain craziness.

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke finally found each other.

Their faces are an inch apart, and Sakura is in the background, wondering what's going to happen next.

Seeing their faces she thinks "oh no not again!" Her eyes are big and she's hyperventilating.

'Not again, not again, not again!' she thinks. 'They CANNOT do this to me!'

Kankuro suddenly comes out of nowhere, and bumped into Naruto, causing him to fall forward. Right on Sasuke's lips.

Kankuro gets up and looks at them. He says,

"Now i know why you've been searching for him for so long..." Kankuro laughs nervously with his puppets and starts to dance backwards.

Sasuke and Naruto are still kissing with there eyes closed and blushing.

Sakura is still in the background freaking out. She says

"NO! I've lost him!" She starts to cry.

Temari and Gaara arrive, looking for Kankuro. Temari walks behind Kankuro and says "What is it?"

Gaara looks at Sasuke and Naruto and says "This is awkward...."

Kankuro points to Naruto and Sasuke. Temari looks, shrugges, and says "this doesn't surprise me...." she turns and starts to walk away.

Kakashi comes out of nowhere on top of a rock and says

"Somehow I always knew this would happen..." Kakashi thinks 'Unfortunately I was right...'

Soon everyone from the Leaf and Sand are there staring at Naruto and Sasuke.

Tsunade finally comes in on her slug and says

"What is the meaning of this! I get a letter to come here and...." She looks at Naruto and Sasuke and thinks 'I never expected Naruto to do this....'

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Meanwhile in the leaf...

Shikamaru:"Hey, Hinata do you know where everyone is?"

Hinata: She shrugs and says"U-um, I d-don't know S-Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru: "Fine, then do you know where my pack of five gum went?"

Hinata:"Im s-sorry i chewed it all..."

Shikamaru: He thinks 'Then i should tell her about the newest attraction for the Sand and Leaf to get back..." He hands Hinata a paper.

Hinata:"Um, what is this?" She randomly poofs to the spot right in front of Naruto and her eyes get big and she runs off to join Sakura in the crying fest.

Deidara and Sasori sit on a rock watching, too. Sasori says

"Iwonder what they're doing Deidara...."

Deidara says, randomly "How old were you when you turned into a puppet?"'

Tobi suddenly poofs behind Naruto and Sasuke. Tobi, seeing Sasuke kissing, starst to say"you go girl!", but then stops. Tobi looks again and points his finger and says "wait that isn't that a ...."

Tobi jumps up says

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!"

Kakashi poofs in front of Naruto and Sasuke. He puts his hands on their foreheads and pulls them apart.

Naruto and Sasuke look at everyone and get embarrassed.

Naruto:"I'm gonna go get ramen!" *walks away*

Sasuke:"I'm gonna go kill Itachi!" *poofs away*

Everyone just walks away except for Guy.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
10 minutes later

Lee: comes and says "Guy-sensei, where is everyone? I heard there was a show with naruto-kun and Sasuke...."

Guy: "Uh...I will tell you when your not so young, Lee..."

Lee: looks at Guy and says, "But I'm not young...."

Guy: "Well, when you don't look so young....

*57 years later

Lee: at guy's grave."Guy-sensei! I don't look young anymore! Now can you tell me what happend?"

Guy:"No Lee, I'm dead!"

Lee:"Oh, when did that happen?"

Guy: "Leave me alone. Ask Naruto what happend..."

Lee: "Guy-sensei he's dead, too, remember...."

Guy:"Ask Sasuke..."

Lee:"Guy-sensei!"

(the end ^^)


End file.
